Shooting Stars
by Proromayev
Summary: <html><head></head>Bill want's to harm Mabel for what she has done, but does he really want to? Is he just following orders? Are there more demons? What is the Bill Cipher wheel meant for? Join Bill as he joins the Pines twins in a happy adventure! *Mabill*</html>
1. Chapter 1

He was lead down the Chamber with chains on his wrists, feet, and body. Special ones that were meant just for him, ones that restrict his powers from breaking through. His sister was watching from behind a statue, invisible. The guards stopped, making him nearly crash his triangular form into the throne.

"Bill Cipher." His father, the king, boomed. "You have failed me once again! For that, you must pay with your life!"

Oh why do those Pine twins need to get in his way all the time! What's their secret? I thought to myself. My sister nearly gave herself away by gasping out loud. The guards took me to the execution chamber which held many executions, such as grandpa, who attempted to bond with a human, Stanley Pines.

I saw my sister floating from the hallway, as if she just got there, and did not hear the conversation. She is a circular demon, dark blue, with waves on the bottom of her form. She has two eyes, but no mouth. She adjusted her military hat, and said "I'll take him from here, you guys go back to father." She is a princess, and I am a prince. She took my chains and dragged me to the execution chamber.

When we were far enough, I asked her "Could you take these chains off? I don't want everyone to know that I've been sentenced to execution."

"I bet everyone will know. Father will probably tell everyone once you escape. I rolled my eye. "Ya right, just like mom." Mom was a queen who was kind to every demon. But after a while, Dad, a cold hearted murderer, killed her. While I was thinking about that, Aerwyna unlocked my chains. I made my hat and bow tie appear and said to my sister "Stay in touch."

Then I went to one of the houses and knocked three times, long knock, short knock, long knock. The door opened by itself and I floated inside, shutting the door. Two scientists came out and greeted me. "Mr. Cipher, what brings you here?" I replied, "I need experiment number 2-15-4-25. The scientists paled. "It's right down this hallway sir."

I went down the hallway and opened the door. One of the scientists pressed a few buttons and some fog cleared. I stepped forward and came face to face with… myself. Well, actually, me in human form. I lowered myself into the body and then I was in control of the body. A demon floated towards me and said, "The closet is over here, filled with the clothes you requested. I floated towards it and put on a yellow suit, black shoes, black pants, my bow tie, top hat, and cane. I looked at myself in the mirror pulling my bow tie. "I think I look nice."

The demon then led me into an exercise room, where I got used to walking, running, sitting, jumping, all that stuff. Then I said goodbye, and left the Dreamscape.

I left my body in the forest where no one could find it and flew towards town.

I spotted Shooting Star walking her pet pig, Waddles. I flew towards her, filled with anger and about to kill her. Then, for some reason I felt some restriction and ended up flying behind a tree. "I thought I saw somthing yellow, did you Waddles?" I heard.

"Oink!" Came a reply. I looked at myself and saw my triangular form glow bright pink. I quickly whacked myself with my cane, turning me back into my yellow form. I tried again, but this time, the pink glow was stronger. Could I be feeling one of those human emotions? What was it called, Laugh? No, not that, Hate? No, Love? I think thats what it's called. A Dream Demon was feeling love, for a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Cipher flew back to his body and possessed it once again. He made sure his voice changed, and then walked towards the street. While he was walking, he was thinking about how the Pine twins were able to outsmart him. The first time, the discovered the secret of Claw's mind. Then Shooting Star tickled him while he was in Pine Tree's body, distracting him from the book. Both of those missions were from his father of course, making him get book three, and book two from Star. He's still not sure where book one is. It's a good thing his father doesn't either, otherwise he would capture everyone just like Glasses. Bill finally reached the streets, where he bumped into a telephone booth.

"AHAHAHAHA! I forgot how funny human pain is!"

He continued walking and stopped at Greasy's Diner, where one of the… never mind. He sat into a booth and ordered Coffee Pancakes, something famous of Lazy Susan. While he was eating, Mable walked in with Waddles following her. She stopped at his booth, and right away slid into it. She then began speaking by asking,

"Are those real eyelashes?" I laughed at her question. That's the normal Mabel, the opposite of a normal girl.

"Why yes they are, but lets switch topics Shoo, I mean, whatever your name is." She paused, but then smiled as if dismissing the thought.

"My name is Mabel, but you can call me the…" I finished for her, "The girl of your dreams." Mabel then opened her eyes wide, saying, "How did you know? Wait, you're a vampire! Yes, a vampire! I've always wanted to date a vampire! Vampire vampire vampire!" She said while poking me.

I laughed again as she continued poking me. "No, I'm a regular human being, my name's Bi… I mean, Jake Wilber, but you can call me Jake." After I said this, I stood up, brushed some crumbs away and asked, "Where do you live?" Mabel replied "The Mystery Shack! Come on! I'll introduce you to Grunkle Stan and Soos! Oh and I have a brother, his name's Dipper." I walked behind her next to her pig. She then turned around and said, " Oh wait! I forgot. Jake, this is Waddles, Waddles, this is Jake!" Waddles looked at me suspiciously, and then started chewing on my pants. I laughed and picked him up. He looked at me with a guilty expression, and fell asleep. I smiled and continued walking.

[Third Person]

Bill and Mabel continued walking down the road while Waddles was sleeping in Bill's arms. They stopped at the Mystery Shack and Mable opened the door.

"Home sweet home!" she said.

Bill walked in and came face to face with Grunkle Stan. "Um, hello?" Bill said/asked. "Who are you!" He demanded.

Mabel replied, "My new boyfriend!"

"Um… hello Cla… I mean Mr. Pines." Bill told him.

Dipper came down the stairs and said a cheerful "Hello!" to Mable. Then he looked at Bill and asked, "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

Bill replied "Apparently Mabel's boyfriend. I'm Jake, nice to meet you Pine… Dipper."

Dipper stared at Bill, and then asked "How do you know my name?" Bill replied, " I know lots of things…"

Dipper then started speaking, "Is it you Bi…" Bill interrupted him. "My name is Jake, and your sister told me your name." He then announced, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go on a date with Mabel, we just stopped by to say hello and get her stuff, right Mable?" Mable stared at Bill in confusion and then asked "Wha… Oh ya!" She then ran upstairs, grabbed some money, and ran outside. "Well, it was nice meeting you" Bill said. "Yes it was…" Dipper muttered. "Yes… it… was…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bow tie, check, top hat, check, yellow suit with brick pattern, check, almost called me Pine Tree, check, He has to be Bill Cipher!" Dipper was pacing up and down the room, talking to Soos and surprisingly Grunkle Stan about it.

"Wait, Bill Cipher? You mean that weird triangle dude that called me Question Mark? Wait dude, am I a question mark?" Dipper smiled at his question.  
>"Kid, how do you know about Bill Cipher?" Grunkle Stan asked.<p>

"Wait you know about him?" Dipper asked, surprised.

Stan replied "Well, we have a colorful history…"

Dipper looked at him in shock, and then said, "Well, I may or may not have forgotten to tell you that he invaded your mind, and we entered your mind to stop him and we did! He also invaded my body during the Sock Opera… and tried to get the journal from me…"

Grunkle Stan was shocked. He stared at Dipper silently, too surprised for words.

Then he said, "Soos, it's time to show Dipper 'the thing' and invite him into the meeting. Oh and Dipper, has Bill Cipher called you or Mabel something that isn't your name?"

Dipper stared at Grunkle Stan and replied, "Yes! He called me Pine Tree, and Mabel Shooting Star. Why?"

Grunkle Stan took out another journal, Gideons, and showed him a page. "Wait you have another journal?" "Yep, now look at this page." Dipper looked at the page. It showed Bill Cipher surrounded by a wheel with lots of symbols on it. "This is called the Bill Cipher wheel. The Pine Tree is you. That's me, Claw, Glasses is my twin brother, Stanley, who was kidnapped by Bill. Question Mark is Soos, and Shooting star is Mable. Hand is Fiddleford H. McGucket, or as you know him, Old Man McGucket, writer of the Journals."

"Wait, he is the author of them? I've been looking for a while now! I finally have the answer!"

Grunkle Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you have the answer now. Anyway, we have no clue who Stitched Heart, Ice Bag, Star, and Lama is. That's where you come in. You can take this journal, and try to find the rest. Meanwhile, Soos will gather the ones we already know, and I will be working on a project which I will show you later. Now go!"

Soos and Dipper ran out, the fact that Jake was Bill Cipher forgotten, while Stan went to his vending machine, grabbed himself a Pitt Cola, and went down the hidden passageway into the portal room. He started fixing the portal room, muttering "Stanley, here I come."

Bill walked down the streets with Mable, asking her where to go. "How about the Arcade?" Bill suggested.

"Well, Dipper and I have a little history with the arcade…"

"Come on! It's a good place!"

"Oh fine then…" Mable said while following Bill. When they entered, it was empty, except for a cashier.

"Two full day tickets please." Bill asked.

"That would be 124 dollars."

Bill handed him the money, and went to the machines. Mable skipped to a Unicorn riding game, and Bill went to Fight Fighters." Right away he selected Rumble Mcskirmish, and spoke into the game. "Rumble, don't you dare harm her at all, or else your game will be erased from existence."

Rumble looked up from the game and smiled, "Who's going to stop me, a little well dressed man?"

Bill's suit turned red, and he said" Ever heard of Bill Cipher?" Rumble, realising something, immediately began bowing from the screen. "Please don't hurt me Mr. Cipher!"

"Oh don't worry. MABLE! I found a game!"

Rumble looked up in fear and said, "So this is revenge. I'd better get used to it…"


	4. Chapter 4

After Bill and Mable finished "punishing" Rumble, they left the arcade and came face to face with… Dipper. "Hey Dipper!" Mabel said with a positive attitude. Dipper looked back and forth across the street and said, "Sorry, can't talk now, got to go places." He ran away and ended up in the park.

[Dipper]

I was walking around, trying to find someone. While I was thinking about who might be part of the Bill Cipher wheel, I bumped into someone. I began apologizing, but then stopped when I saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going kid! Or else I will punch you until you turn black and blue!" Robbie said, looking at me. I was about to say something back to him, when I saw the symbol on his hoodie. It was a stitched heart, just like the one on the Cipher Wheel. "Go to the Mystery Shack and tell Grunkle Stan that you are Stitched Heart." I then ran off leaving behind a confused Robbie to walk away.

[Third Person]

Bill walked on with Mabel behind him. She was rambling on about her previous boyfriend Mermando. "So then I said, look at this! This is my brother, and this is my family, and then he was staring at me like I was doing something wrong! Can you believe it Jake? So then…" Bill smiled at her rants, continuing to walk.

They finally managed to get to the mystery shack, where Bill told her, "Well, here is your stop. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mabel then started to say, "Well, goodbye" But the interrupted herself saying, "Let's have a sleepover!" Bill, being dragged into the house, was shocked at her words. What was he going to do with Dipper and everyone else? He smiled to himself. Oh ya, he was a dream demon.

When they finally stopped at the living room, he pretended to fall, and when he reached the floor, he snapped his fingers. At the same time, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Soos forgot about him being a human. Then, as he lifted himself up, Grunkle Stan walked in and smiled. "Hey there Jake! You want to buy a mysterious unibear? It's only 95.99! Bill rolled his eye's, but bought it anyway.

Because he was a prince, he had the power of creating money. So basically, he was the richest person in the world. He took it and sat down with it on his lap. Maybe someday he will make it more realistic. Dipper came in and sat down with Bill. "Hey Jake."

They were sitting down watching tv, and having a few laughs. Then they played board games, and did a few of Grunkle Stans "games", which is also called mowing the lawn and raking the leaves.

In the morning, Bill decided to get a house. He left a note on Mabels forehead, covering her eye's, explaining that he had gone home, and the address. He then flew out of the house, and into the woods.

He found a nice clearing where he imagined a house. The house was two story high, complete with a chimney. He opened the doors by opening his arms, and then looked at the inside. It looked just like his house in the Dreamscape, complete with it's own secret doors. He went into his bedroom, where he hung the "unibear" on the wall. He then started cleaning his fur, removing the glue, attached the horn onto the bear, and then turned it alive.

After he did that, he summoned his cane, and teleported to a secret room, which was for training. He found his sister there, waiting. "Hello Bill." She said with a smile. "Hello Aerwyna" He replied back. She smiled and asked what was going on. Bill explained to her what happened.

[Bill]

I took my cane out, and grabbed the top. I unscrewed the top and a sword came out. Even though I could very well use my powers to my advantage, I still practice just in case.

My black cane turns into a sword when unscrewed, or with the press of a hidden button, turns into a bow. My golden one, unfolds completely until it is a table complete with potions. The potions could make you stronger, faster, as well as get sick or die.

Now, you're probably wondering why I use medieval weapons, not my power's, and not the modern guns. Well, first of all, my sister uses guns, and second, I was trained in the midival times. Also, I practice just in case I A), can't use my powers or B) I can't show my powers.

We battle until 2:00, where I heard a knocking sound on my door. I refold my golden cane, turn my sword into a cane, and answer the door. Mabel was standing there, smiling, with Dipper standing behind her. I smile and say, "Come on in!" I took them in the living room, where my sister was standing, acting like she didn't teleport there five seconds ago.

"Hello!" She said. "Um… not to be rude, but who are you?" Dipper asked, confused. "Oh, I'm just his sister, Aerwyna, but you can call me my dream name, Amy" Amy said.

They had fun in the house, until it grew dark, which was when Dipper and Mabel said that they need to go home. Amy waved goodbye, and then asked me, "By the way, what is your "name"?" I replied, "My fake name is Jake"

[Third Person]

While his sister was sleeping, Bill decided to visit a certain person in jail. He changed himself to be a floating triangle, turned himself invisible, and flew to the prison. When he went there, he saw Gideon sleeping. He grinned. Perfect. He flew into Gideon's mind, and saw that Gideon's dream was… nothing. Bill, seeing this, created a dream of Gideon with Mabel. To his surprise, Gideon said, "Sorry, but I'm no longer interested in you.

Bill appeared behind Gideon and asked, "Who do you like then, Star?"

Gideon, hearing Bill's voice, immediately jumped up and pointed his finger at Bill. "You… what do you want with little old me?" Bill laughed, his insane laugh. "Oh, just want to make a deal." Bill replied, summoning his cane. Gideon paused, looking scared, but then said, "All right, what do you want from me?"

Bill smiled to himself. "To join the Pine's family, gain their trust, and become friends so I can take over there shack. Then I will do the rest. If you don't, the whole world might be destroyed… BY ME!" He started laughing again. Gideon thought about this, and said, "Deal, as long as you can get me and my crush together, and tell me how you're going to interact with me."

Bill switched to his human form, and said, "This is how I will look like. Now the crush part, who are you now hooked on to?" Gideon then replied, "Pacifica Northwest." Bill closed his eye, and thought about Pacifica. On his eyepatch, a bunch of images flashed, until they landed on Pacifica. "Bingo" He said.

Then he summoned sorcerers fire to his palm, and shook his hand with Gideon. Then he teleported Gideon outside of prison, and teleported himself into his bedroom, where he was smiling at his plan. Little did he know, Grunkle Stan was crawling into his bed, smiling at his plan, which was the same exact one as Bill's.


End file.
